Aftermath
by Moggit
Summary: *MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR OotP!* The aftermath of the end of the book for several characters. All framed around the orange, setting sun.


A/N: WOW! I just finished OotP last night, so I wrote this. I think it's crap and neither of my betas have finished the book yet so it's un-betaed. -_-* I'm so sad that Sirius died, but this isn't really a tribute to him, it's more like the Aftermath of OotP. I only did a few characters, as you can see. Most of the choices make sense, but Seamus. But, Hey! I like the guy. Reviews and criticism are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat! Please do not sue me, this all belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was setting in a burst of bright, jewel-like color. The world below was bathed in gold, the metal of tall buildings that on other circumstances would have been ugly sparkled like diamonds. The dark green leaves of the trees stirred and whispered in the warm summer wind. A pale feather slowly floated in the air, dancing to a silent waltz.  
  
A young man slowly walked down the sidewalk. His dark shadow was thrown far in front of him, stretched out like a morphed rubber band. He walked underneath a beech tree growing by the sidewalk. He stopped and ran his hand over the dark bark. It reminded him so much of a tree that was far, far away. A tree he had seen grow. A tree he saw when it was not much more than a sapling and a tree he had seen as a sturdy pillar for life.  
  
The tree that reminded him of four young men whom thought very highly of themselves. The one with the light brown hair, the one with the Gryffindor Prefect badge attached to his robes, and the one with the comforting eyes and caring look. The young man who had messy black hair, the one who was desperate for attention, the one with the brave hazel eyes, the one that looked like him. The young man who looked liked a rat, the one who had shifty blue eyes, the one who had a tendency to hero worship, the rat. The young man who had sleek black hair, the one who laughed easily, the one who's eyes glimmered like pale stones, the one who couldn't control himself, the one who grew up too fast, the one who wasted away in Azkaban, the one who risked it all for nothing, the one who was always there, the one who died. Sirius.  
  
The pale feather slowly floated to the ground to rest by the young man's feet. The young man took his hand off the tree and looked around at the gold painted earth with emerald green eyes. A single tear slid down his face as he bent over and picked up the feather. He held it in his hand. The downy fluff twisted and moved in the wind. A sob escaped his throat.  
  
He had never been to this part of town. He had no clue to where he was going. He was just walking, walking away from it all. He had to find relief. The young man kept walking along the sun warmed sidewalk with his head looking at his worn trainers. In his hand was clutched the pale feather.  
  
He looked up and stopped. In front of him stood a building that he had never once entered. He walked up to the wroth iron gate and pushed them open. The bright sun caught in his eyes. He raise his hand and shaded them to read the small wooden sign.  
  
St. Jude's Church  
  
Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and let the gate swing close behind him. He walked across the brick pathway lined by rosebushes. He stopped in front of the steps leading to the doors. He took a deep breath and closed his green eyes. Harry walked up the steps and pulled open one of the dark wooden doors and slipped inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Seamus stood on the Irish coast watching the golden sunset. Golden like the Gryffindor lion. Seamus sighed and lifted his face to the sky. His dark blue eyes half closed as he stared at dusky blue sky.  
  
He wasn't a Gryffindor. He was weak and cowardly. He couldn't force himself to believe the one person who would never lie. He might as well be a Slytherin.  
  
The year had flown by so quickly. He could still remember the nasty looks he got form the people in his dormitory. He had to redeem himself, he had to! He would, he would find a way.  
  
The cold spray from the ocean whipped up and soaked Seamus's shoes. A single tear slipped down his freckled face. He collapsed to his knees and grasped his curly, sandy hair with his hands. The spray soaked him to bone as his shoulders shook. He hadn't known Sirius Black, but the tormented faces of his classmates hung fresh in his mind.  
  
He would be brave. He would not stand on the sidelines anymore. He would be a help the cause, not a hinder. The hat had said Ravenclaw, but he would prove to be a Gryffindor.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron sat with his back to the setting sun. He was in no mood to enjoy the beauty of the earth. Things were getting to be too much. Harry wasn't writing back to any of his letters, Dad was always at work, Mum was gaining more grays hairs by the day. The twins were doing great at their store, but Mum was none too pleased.  
  
Percy had come back ashen faced and ashamed. But he came back and apologized to each and every one us. The family was once more united, but the wizarding world was breaking.  
  
Each day in the paper news of who was on You-Know-Who's hit list, murder lists, advice, rumors. It was only after Ron had stared at the paper for over five minutes that he realized they were at war.  
  
Every spare moment he had he found himself thinking about Sirius. He thought of what he did for Harry. He thought about how he had first met him, being dragged down to the shrieking shack with Sirius in his dog form. He thought about how he was gone. How he was dead. Then he would think about Harry.  
  
Sometimes he thought about school. He thought about the DA, Seamus, Hermione.But the worst was when he thought of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
He had always wondered why Harry would wake up screaming from nightmares. Now he knew. He dreamt of being cursed by the Death Eaters, of having a brain trying to strangle him. He could remember the pain that came with that curse, the curse that no one could find the name of. The curse that almost drove him insane. The curse that made him almost cause his own death.  
  
"Ron! Dinner's ready." His mother's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He stood up and looked out at the setting sun without interest. He absentmindedly rubbed the bruises on his arm from the brain. He sighed and leaned against the windowsill and watched Ginny walked back to the house from the garden, her hair even a brighter red from the setting sun.  
  
Ron pushed against the sill and straightened up as his mother called again. As he looked for the last time at the sunset the sky turned a pale pink. It should be blood red. It would fit the mood. Ron walked down the rickety stairs for once in his life without running for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus sat down at the scrubbed table at 12, Gimmuald Place. He wasn't sure why he was here, but he was. All he knew was that Sirius was gone, and he was the last Marauder.  
  
It was incomprehensible. They should have always been together. The four best friends, and he was the only true one left. "James, Sirius, Lily, why did you leave me?" the question hung in the silent air for a moment. Then, Remus Lupin broke down just as the sun cast a orange hue through the window and onto the table.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stepped slowly down the center aisle. No one was in the church that he could see. The sun set strange colored patterns from the stained glass window above on the floor. Harry stepped into the front row and sat down. And as a cloud moved away from the sun Harry was suddenly framed in blue.  
  
He suddenly dropped to his knees and did one thing that he had never done before. "God, can you just do one thing for me. I know I haven't done much for you, but I haven't asked for much either."  
  
* * *  
  
"Seamus? Seamus, where are you? It's time for us to leave." Seamus fingered the small golden key that opened his vault at Gringotts. His vault, the one that his grandparents had set up. He clenched it in his fist and made his way down the stairs of the empty house. "Seamus," said his mother as he entered the empty den. "Take your last look at Ireland."  
  
It was twilight now, the first stars were beginning to appear in the sky. A cool breeze wafted through the window and stirred Seamus's sandy hair. "No."  
  
His mother narrowed her blue eyes, eyes that were identical to his. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I'm not going to run away from my problems like a coward. I'm staying here, even if I have to chain myself to the wall."  
  
Her eyes opened wide and she put her hand on his arm. "You'll get yourself killed, Seamus."  
  
"I would rather die young and brave then die a coward." His blue eyes flashed with pride, fierce, stubborn pride.  
  
His mother sighed and moved over to the open windowsill. The wind tossed her long hair. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor. I had always hoped you would be a Ravenclaw like me, but deep down I always knew you were a Gryffindor." She paused to wipe her eyes. "I'm not going to stop you, Seamus. If this is something you have to do, then I will let you do it. I just wish for you to be careful. If I return to Ireland and this is over, I expect to see you on my doorstep the next day." A small shuddered sob escaped her mouth ad she turned around to face her son.  
  
"But I suppose you already have everything you need, that's the Ravenclaw in you." She walked over to her son and embraced him, her tears falling into his hair.  
  
"Th-thanks, Mam. I'll be careful, I will. I'll see you when you come back, when this is all over. Thank you, Mam, thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Anne Granger watched as her daughter slept. She had been sleeping since lunch. Something was going on in her daughter's world, she could tell. The circles under her eyes, they way she holed herself up in her room. But she knew Hermione would tell them soon, when the time was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron slowly placed food in his mouth, but his heart wasn't into it. Dinner would have been better with Fred and George, but they were still at the joke shop.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus climbed the stairs in the Black house to the attic. He would find the memories he had left behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry slumped over the pew and kept praying. Sirius, please, God, bring him back.I'm so lost.  
  
* * *  
  
Seamus waved goodbye to his mother as he clung to his trunk and threw a handful of Floo Powder down. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep as visions of purple flames and Death Eaters swam in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Neville Longbottom walked into The long-term ward at Saint Mungos. He walked over to two twin beds at the end of the room. "Dad, I broke your wand the other day. But it's really sort of a funny story."  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
